Ahneilator (2013 film)
Three friends, Kirkland, Olson and Bradley have a great day at their job everyday, always rewarded by their boss, Branks. But when they find him murdering his son with a knife onto his back, and throwing him into his basement furnace, they find him knowing that in the outside, he's a great boss, but in the inside, he's a crazed, psychotic egomaniac who's killing each of their employers. Premieres January 18, 2013 Characters *Kirkland Biggs (Ben Stiller) *Olson Tye (Jeremy Renner) *Bradley Jones (Zach Galifiankis) *Leona Biggs (Christine Taylor) - Kirkland's wife *George Biggs (Quinn Dempsey Stiller) - Kirkland's son *Linda Biggs (Ella Olivia Stiller) - Kirkland's daughter *Joze Jack (Chris Rock) - the one who helps Kirkland, Olson and Bradley with Ahneilator *Jonathan Branks/The Ahneilator (Chevy Chase) - the main antagonist, who has a criminal past *Kevin Branks (Will Ferrell) - Jonathan's son, who he killed *Taylor Swift (herself) - makes a cameo singing the Star Bangled Banner Plot Kirkland (Ben Stiller) narrates: it begins like a normal run in the mill job, until, well.... an important job, a dark secret only three can solve it, and only three can reveal the truth! Kirkland chats with his friends, Olson Tye (Jeremy Renner) and Bradley Jones (Zach Galifiankis) about seeing the game. They get rewarded by their boss, Jonathan Branks (Chevy Chase) about a well done job they're doing. His son, Kevin (Will Ferrell) comes by and talks with them about coming to the game. They all answered they'll come, Kevin tells them he'll see them around and winks. And walks out the door, later it was 9:00, and they leave early. Kirkland tells Olson and Bradley that he'll see them around. As Olson and Bradley drive off, Kirkland catches up to see his wife, Leona (Christine Taylor) and his kids George (Quinn Dempsey Stiller) and Linda (Ella Olivia Stiller) and gets them ready for bed, as Kirkland relaxes with Leona. The next day, Kirkland gets ready for the game by putting on his tiger woods' T-shirt, while he goes off to the game, Leona watches over the kids. Kirkland, Olson, Bradley and Kevin watch as they see the tiger woods win. As they celebrate, Kevin announces to the guys that his father is going to pick who he will take with on a business trip. That night, Kirkland comes by, and sees that his frightend daughter, Linda hiding under the bench, where Leona comforts her, George comes by to see the someone is out by the window. Kirkland thinks that it's only her reflection, but it wasn't true, it was Joze Jack (Chris Rock), Kirkland confronts him on what's he doing, Joze was frightened and that he was just leaving, and taking the backdoor, Kirkland went outside and ask where he's going, Joze answered that he was going home, and then Kirkland and his family went to bed. The next day, Kirkland discussed the night that happened to Olson and Bradley, just then Jonathan came by and announced who he's going to take on his business trip.........Kevin. Everyone cheered, (espically Kirkland, Olson and Bradley), Jonathan calmed the crowd down and told them to get back to work, and he told Kevin to pack his bags that's getting ready. That night, Kirkland, Olson and Bradley were chatting by a gas station about congratulating Kevin. Meanwhile, Jonathan discussed with Kevin about the things he's been going through, Kevin discussed that it was great, Kevin needs to find the map. Jonathan tells Kevin to look back, as Kevin did so, he sees Kirkland, Olson and Bradley, and said hi to them. Kirkland, Olson and Bradley said hey to them, but when Kevin was saying how things were going, Jonathan stabbed him in the back with a knife, much to Kirkland, Olson and Bradley's shocks, realizing that their boss killed his own son. Jonathan then drove with Kevin knocked out, and window rolled back up. Kirkland, Olson and Bradley looked at each other and followed Jonathan with Jonathan not looking. Jonathan stopped at his house, as did Kirkland, Olson and Bradley, as Jonathan dragged his dead son inside, the 3 followed him silently. Jonathan opened the door to the basement, as he carried his son, downstairs, Kirkland, Olson and Bradley silently followed him, they watched him threw Kevin into the furnace, much to their Bradley's nearly loud gasp, Kirkland and Olson covered his mouth. Jonathan thought he did saw them, so he went upstairs and got Kevin's stuff from Jonathan's car. While Kirkland, Olson and Bradley were looking, Jonathan opened the door in front of Bradley downstairs, much to his shock, he quickly hid and ran off and bumped into Kirkland and Olson, and saw Jonathan threw his stuff into the furnace as they both quickly ran upstairs. Jonathan quickly turned around, thought he saw the guys again, but thinks they're playing him. So Kirkland, Olson and Bradley ran off into the car and drove away to Kirkland's house. Then they rushed to the house but ran into Trash bins!, then they realize Jonathan has Leona and George all tied up, and have oil on them, and Bradley grabs a knife and unties, them, but Jonathan has Joze tied up and a gun to his head, and tells them to lay on the ground and retie them up! but Linda rushes and bites Jonathan's arm, and he went after her with a gun, but slips on the oil and into the knife that Bradley used to untie the others, and killed him! In the end the Biggs moved out of the neighborhood and into the farmlands along with Bradley, Joze, and Olson lived on the Farm and made their own Market business! Category:Lionsgate films Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Black comedy